White Demons and Black Angels Angel POW
by Shaddow the Spirit
Summary: Danny finds himself murdering Dash. When all the evil inside him escapes and turns into a younger version of Dan, himself looking like an angel, will he ever be able to go back to Amity park and his friends? DannyXPaulina. Don't like don't read. No flames
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the other characters in this chapter. I only own the plot.

Bewares of this chapter: a little of bad langue.

Prologue:

*...and everything just changed!*

*Danny's POW*

The sun sank slowly down behind the hills, coloring the whole sky red, pink and orange. The clouds were motionless, as there was no wind, insects sounded here and there, and a few stars were already seeable on the sky. A pretty beautiful sight after all.

If it were not for the radioactive-green-colored ectoblood around in the nearby grass. My own ectoblood to be specific.

But not only mine. And not only ectoblood.

I don't know how long I've been just standing here and looking. Since lunch I guess...

I stared down at the body at my feet. A young male, blond hair, pretty muscular and in some nice clothes. One of the popular kids, that's for sure. About 14 years old, Dashiel Baxter lay in the grass, looking like he slept.

If not the fact that he was dead. Terrible dead. Terrible, frightening, wicked dead.

Dash would never play football again. He would never try to make out with any girl, and never bully the weaker ones anymore. Ever. He was dead.

His chest were torn open, his arms and legs seemed to be terrible broken, most of his teeth lay around him in the grass and his left eye were nowhere to see.

I had a feeling as if I were going to puke. How could I do this? Me?

I'd maybe been able to understand it if it were Freakshow, but it was DASH! For god's sake, I was Danny Phantom, the self declared hero of Amity Park. I was the half human, half ghost boy hybrid who was always battling the other ghost, saving the day and protecting the weaker ones. Well... Until today I guess...

I looked down at myself. Dash had really fought back. I couldn't move my left hand, I had scratches all over my face from his nails and I was pretty sure of that my foot weren't meant to sit that way.

How could this happen? I didn't only kill an innocent teen (well kind of), I also exposed my secret to everyone in the school! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! Even my own parents! Oh... I was definitely going to puke.

Okay, I needed to think. What happened? Well... It was in the school, at lunch... And suddenly it all came back to me.

I'd just got my lunch, when Dash maked his way over to me, with a look on his face that told me, that he was about to bully me, hit me, call me stupid names, or that kind of stuff. You name it.

"Hey, Fen-toad, where's your little girlfriend?" He nearly shouted at me, mostly to get the others attention, and prove that he was strong enough to hurt an innocent and defenseless kid, by other words, me.

And it really annoyed me.

Look, if you had been fighting 5 ghosts, in 1 night, one of them 7 times in **2** HOURS, you'd be in a pretty bad mood too. Especially, when it was Youngblood, Box ghost, Spectra, Technus and Johnny 13 and his stupid shadow! Okay, that was actually 6 ghosts, but you get my point. You can't really blame me for being in such a bad mood, can you?

"Leave me alone Dash, I'm not in the mood," I snarled, wanting him to go away and bully someone else, "and Sam isn't my girlfriend, get it through!"

A half year ago, I would never be either bold or stupid enough to even think that! But things had changed AND I was in a really bad mood. Unfortunately for me, and later for himself, did Dash not get the point.

"Forget it Fen-toenail, I got a D in my math test, and you're the perfect one to take it out on!" He said, while lifting me up by the shirt.

Okay, this was the famous drop. At that point, I nearly didn't even notice that Lancer, Tucker, Sam and my parents came through the door, nor the shocked sounds and screams when I morphed into my ghostly half, the only things I really noticed, was the scared and shocked look on my parents faces, as well as Dash's when I lifted him up from the floor and flew intangible through the roof, and the feeling of hatred that burned through my wines. I wanted him dead. Literally, this time.

And now he was.

I don't really know what came over me back then. Suddenly I just needed to take my problems as well as desperation out on someone. Dash was just unfortunate enough to be at the wrong place the wrong time.

And the worst part? I didn't feel bad about this.

I literally couldn't make myself feel bad about this crap. Okay, that was the next drop.

I leaned as long away from the corpse as possible, to avoid puking on him. And well, then I puked. That didn't help me to feel better. Okay, I needed to get away. I could never show my face in Amity Park again, not after this! Where could I go? I suddenly felt the blood draining from my face as a terrible thought maked its way through my mind. Could I ever show my face anywhere, in the whole USA ever again? Now that everyone knew my secret, and soon that I killed an innocent teen, where would I be able to go?

Europe maybe? Asia? Australia? The South Pole? Maybe not even that!

Could it really be that I would never be able to show my face in this world ever again? Well, I could always go to Vlad, but we were archenemies, AND the fruit loop wanted to make out with my mom. Not a man I wanted to hide me from the world. Even when he was a fruit loop, Vlad would surely turn the situation to make it into his own good.

Nope, definitely not a place to go. But where should I go then?

Suddenly I felt that my cheeks began to get wet. Was I... Crying? I looked up.

Nope not crying, just a rainstorm. Okay screw that, it was a thunderstorm, and I'd never seen a thunderstorm, with so much... Well, thunder!

I looked up as the lights jumped from cloud to cloud in some awesome pink, blue and green colors. It was a pretty nice sight, nearly making me forgetting all the stupid crap I'd gotten myself into. Wait something was wrong here...

Green lights? Lights weren't green! What gives?

I wasn't able to wonder more about this nonsense before one of those weird green colored lights got down from the sky and freaking hit me right in the face! I felt a both weird and very, VERY painful feeling run through my whole body. And then, well, everything went black, but in two times at once. Something was definitely wrong...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was called back to reality to the sound of a scream that sounded like someone had cut someone's you-know-what off... Ew.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was still on the field. Lying in the grass as I was, I couldn't see a thing. I tried to get up on me feet.

Harder than you could imagine. My whole body hurt a lot. When I finally got up, I nearly dropped right back in the grass, at the odd sight. Dashiel, god-protect-his-poor-soul, was nowhere to see, and right in front of me, standing at a lake stood...

Well, my worst nightmare. I frowned. He shouldn't be here.

"What are you doing here you're supposed to be trapped in the thermos! How did you get away from Clockwork?" I asked the person, who slowly turned around and stared dumb at me. He didn't answer me, which actually annoyed me.

"Answer me! How did you get out of the thermos? Hey!" Still no reaction. He just continued staring at me, like I got 3 heads at once. "Hey! Answer me Dan!" I said. And then there was reaction at last.

"Dan? I'm definitely not Dan you stupid..." He stared at something a little behind me, "A... Angel?"

I stared at him. That guy really needed help. And why was he at my age? Wasn't he 24? I wasn't a… I turned my head and got the sight of 2 big white wings on my back. ... Angel?

Both wings were a little bigger than me. Both of them were big enough to cover my whole body. Without ANY problems.

What was going on?

Then the terrible truth exposed itself in my mind. None of us was Dan; I knew that I was the real Danny Phantom, but I could feel that he was too, which meant...

We looked at each other and well... Then we both screamed like he did before!

* * *

**Here you go guys. Like it? You can follow the Demon Danny too, if you want to. I'll upload both. (Demon Danny can be followed in "White Demons and Black Angels (Demon POW). I want at least 3 reviews before I'll upload again! Say if you have any ideas. It's my second try with this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the other characters in this chapter. I only own the plot.**

**Bewares of this chapter: Bad langue and violence**

**... Seems like I'll only get two reviews... But I'll update anyway. Just be better to review next time, please? Reviews really mean a lot for an author!**

**But thanks to Pixie dust of doom. I don't know if I'll get any trouble, but we'll see. Glad you like the story^^**

**Thanks to Danielle1995 too. I'm glad you wanting me to update, so here you go!**

**Thanks! *gives both of you a cookie***

**If you guys are reviewing both stories at once, please tell...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

"The fight for justice"

The screaming continued for a while. I had to get this right: I killed an innocent teen, I got struck by lighting and I got turned into TWO persons at once... Could this gay get any stranger?

"I really don't think my foot is meant to sit that way..." The other Daniel suddenly said. I looked down at his foot. It sat the wrong way, pointing backwards. How disturbing!

"Or what do you think?" He continued, "The funny part is that it doesn't hurt..."

"Lucky you! My whole body hurts a lot. Especially my foot!" I said, slightly annoyed. The boy in front of me just smiled.

"Hehe, I get the scratches and YOU get the pain! Awesome for me!"

That... That THING seemed to ENJOY That I was hurting! That little..!

"Yeah, funny. But YOU will be the one who needs to get his foot sitting correctly." I answered to get him silenced.

He looked thoughtful for a second and said: "But if you get the pain..." His smile confused me until I got what he was about to do. "Then what happens if I..." He quickly sat down in the grass and turned his foot around.

There was quiet for a little moment.

"AAAUUUUCHH!" He wailed. "AUCH! FUCK IT HURTS!"

I looked at him feeling a little disgusted. He tried to harm me! "I don't think that was very clever. You tried to make MY foot hurt didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" He said angrily. "It didn't work anyway!" I was right.

He stayed down for a while, rubbing his foot. I felt disgusted. He was clearly acting evil, but I would let the doubt save him for this time. The Dan-looking boy suddenly looked up at me again, looking angry.

"What?" He snarled. I looked thoughtfully down at him a moment more, before I answered his question.

"You're not Dan..." I said.

"Um no, as I already told you!" He hissed. He clearly didn't like me.

"And you don't look like my former body..." I continued thoughtfully.

"Hey, not YOUR body!" He said angrily. "It was mine too, remember?"

I ignored him and said: "Then you must be... A demon!"

I chose demon because he actually looked like one. Pointy ears, red eyes, unnatural hair, inhuman blue skin... Not looking like a human at all!

"Oh yeah," He said sounding sarcastic, "then I MUST be a demon. Of course! How did I NOT see that?" He was trying to say something more, but I quickly interrupted him to stop the beginning discussion. "Good, then we're agreeing. Now what?"

"Now we can call you an angel. If I'm a demon, then you're an angel. End of that." He said.

Angel... That actually fits me now, I thought. With me new wings and all... I nodded

"I need to ask you a question," I said calmly, "are you good or evil?"

I had to know it. As a hero I can't attack good ones, but I will bring justice to the evil!

"Um..." He said. That was all the answer I needed.

"I knew it! You got all the evil of my former body! Just listen at yourself! You talk like an evil, your laugh like an evil, you act like an evil, your humor is dark LIKE AN EVIL, holy mother, you even look like an evil!"

"Yeah, because looking evil is clearly a crime!" He said angrily.

"Then prepare yourself!" I declared, lifting up a fist, glowing in light blue energy, the same color as my eyes, a color I actually liked. I swung my fist, punching him down at the grass.

"What the...!" He said, looking shocked. I swung the other hand and hit him again. "I don't want to fig..." He said before I ectoblasted him further away from me. Suddenly he looked just as evil as I guessed he was. He quickly jumped to his feet, hand glowing in red ectoenergy, and shot me in the stomach. I fell backwards, which gave him time to get ready for round two.

The fight continued for a long, long time. We both seemed to be weaker than we were as one person, clearly because of the separation.

In the end, He tried to use his ghostly wail. Idiot, I thought.

All that happened was that he screamed out loud and fell to the ground reverting back to human form. I felt sick. His human half was twisted and wrong, looking more like a vampire than anything else.

I stopped attacking him.

"Even in human form, you look evil," I said. He looked up at me from the ectoblood-covered grass He sat in, looking slain. I continued. "I really thought that you would have figured out, that, because of our separation, we're no longer as strong as before. The ghostly wail has clearly become too much for us to use. You're not only a demon, you're an idiot too. I'm feeling ashamed to have once been the same person as you. And if I ever, let me repeat, EVER see you near Amity again, I will not hold myself back for ending your life. Understood?" I couldn't have him in Amity anymore. He was evil!

He just nodded. He seemly had nothing to add, no annoying comments or attitudes.

"Now, get out of my sight!" I snarled. I really had to hold myself back from just killing him. He turned away from me and walked into the woods, away from Amity Park. My job was done.

Now what? What was I going to do now? I couldn't go back to my parents, but if I was lucky, Amity's townsfolk would accept me again. But what if they didn't? What if they blamed me for Dashiel's death? What then?

"PHANTOM!" A sound behind me called. I turned surprised around.

It was the people of Amity. I looked at them. At the red and green blood in the grass. Back at them.

My mom walked in front. "What..?" She said shocked. I sighed.

"There are a lot of things I need to tell you," I said, "please listen..."

* * *

**And, here we stops. Cliffhanger? Hehe! Oh well, I'm updating this at last. (about time!) I really hopes you like it! You know it, three reviews = update!**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the other characters in this chapter. I only own the plot.

Bewares of this chapter: A little OOC with Paulina. I really messed up with her personality, sorry.

I'm considering making kind of a one-shot fanfiction with the POV's of some of the secondary characters, in certain moments. Tell me what you think, and you're welcome to say if there's any moment you want to know what ex. Sam thought when Danny turned ghost and flew away with Dash.

Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK, a slow update. I'm so really sorry, my precious reviewers. You mean a lot to me, trust me. I promise to be better. (Or try to... _)

And the thanks...:

TiredTired: Well, everyone can be lazy sometimes. I like Demon Danny best too. And you are right Angel Danny IS kind of an asshole.

Calselse: HAHA! I didn't notice before you told me! XD!

Danielle 1995: WAHAHAHA! I love being evil! X)!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Doubt"

It took a while. The townspeople listened to me, no one interrupted me, but I couldn't help feeling uneasy about the situation. I hate to admit it, but to be honest, I was scared. Really scared. I didn't want them to hate me, to banish me...

It seemed like an eternity before the explanation was over. For a little while, the only sound was the birds singing. My mom looked at me.

"So... You're saying that all the evil inside you escaped, turned wicked and killed Dash? And that you were unable to save him? That he left the place with Dash body, promising to return and take revenge on everyone? For what?"

I nodded. "That's true. And I don't know what he meant by revenge... I just know that we have to be careful! We can't allow him to attack our city, our townsfolk, anyone! We have to defend ourselves!"

The cheer from the people around me told me I hit the right button. I didn't feel like lying, but I felt even less telling the truth! They wouldn't be able to handle it! They wouldn't understand! I had to protect them from harm; of course I couldn't tell them that I killed Dash as well!

My family through, didn't cheer. Neither did Sam and Tucker. I had a bad feeling that they knew I wasn't telling the whole truth.

* * *

I sat in my new room in the police station. My parents and I felt it was better that way. To leave home, since I now would be using 100% of my time for my hero duties, and not have time to be home...

Not have time to be Danny Fenton.

The room was small and simple, but comfortable. I had a bed, a desk, a chair, a laptop, a small table with 3 very comfortable chairs in a circle around it, a few bookcases and a set of shelves for paper. A door led out to a bathroom. I walked pass the door to get a look at the second part of my room.

The bathroom itself was just as simple as the rest of the place. It held a shower cabinet, a toilet, a shrink and a shelf with towels. A man-sized mirror hung on the wall along with three small cabinets. I opened the cabinet, revealing I don't know how many shampoos and other stuff like that. All of them had one thing in common.

They were all left in a complete mess. I frowned.

Shortly after, the shampoos were in perfect order, arranged by the alphabet, size and use. Much better.

Something suddenly came into my mind. The Demon, my darker half, had not only changed his look in ghost form, but also in human form. What about me? I quickly walked over in front of the mirror. Closing my eyes, I felt the well known sensation of turning alive. Everything felt as usual, until the rings reached my still closed eyes.

Snapping them open revealed... absolutely nothing. It was like standing in a room without any kind of light.

I slowly lifted my hand to feel my eyes, and it seemed they were still there. My short search for a pupil left me in a state of minor shock.

I didn't have any.

I quickly grabbed my mobile and snapped a photo of my own open eyes, before changing back to my alter ego and taking a look at the photo. My eyes widened.

My eyes were all black, no iris, no pupil, just pure black. That must've been what caused me to be blind...

I put the mobile in my pocket as someone knocked on my door. Walking over and opening the door revealed the police officer.

"How can I help you sir?" I asked him calmly.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with your new home, Phantom." He told me. I nodded slightly to let him know that I was fine with it. Then I decided it was time to get to the point.

"How can I be a help for the police?"

"You are going to be a special unit, only fighting against ghosts. If things show up to be working here, we will probably move you to the government later on. Right now you'll stay here in Amity. Your main target is, of course, your darker half, but other ghosts as well. Leave the burglars and house fires to us, though we might ask for your assistance if we have to face a unusual murder or something extraordinary. Are you clear with this, unit Phantom?" He looked at me, waiting for my answer. I nodded again. He saluted me and turned around to walk away, leaving me to my thoughts.

For the first time since the separation, I found myself in doubt. Was this really the right thing to do? Did I act too fast, letting my other self go? Was it even a good idea to attack him in the first place? I never really gave him the time to explain himself, didn't I? And if he really was evil, letting him go would cause him to go after the people I actually cared about, meaning my family, Sam and Tucker, Valerie and...

Somehow I really missed her company. I don't know why, but I somehow needed her ever happy attitude to cheer me up. I was in doubt with my own motives and actions, and I knew she would have the answers I needed...

As if God had heard my thoughts, voices in the hallway caught my attention. Getting up, I walked out to find the cause of this.

Great was my relief, as I saw one of the policemen standing and arguing with nobody else than the one, who's company I really needed.

The girl was clearly asking for permission to see me, but the guard was following his orders as he should, and didn't allow her entry to my room. Silently walking over to them, I cleared my throat, to get their attention.

"Excuse me, but Miss Sanchez is one of my personal friends. You can allow her into my room at any time she asks." I told him. He nodded, did a salute and stepped to the side, allowing Paulina through. We walked into my soundproof room in silence, made so nobody would be able to eardrop on my conversations. Slowly closing the door, I turned to face the slightly blushing teen in front of me.

Giving up on the formalities, I stepped forward and hugged her. She even squeaked because I hugged her so tightly. Then she hugged back. The moment was so sweet I felt like crying. Only a big amount of self control kept me from sobbing into her shoulder. It was at that point I realized how much I missed another teen's company. Paulina was as if sent from the sky.

Slowly and unwillingly, I let go of her and retrieved my wings, which I had unknowingly wrapped protectively around us. We looked each other in the eyes in some moments. Then we walked over and sat down in the chairs around the small table.

She smiled, and I smiled back.

"I've missed you," she said slowly, "I've really missed you..."

"I've missed you too... I... I need to..." I stopped myself, I didn't know what to say, how to tell her how I felt...

She tilted her head and looked at me, with those beautiful blue eyes. She reminded me of an angel without wings, and I surprised myself by having to hold myself back from leaning forward and kissing her.

Her lips and the whole way she was sitting somehow invited me to lean closer, at least in my head. I felt like I was drowning in her eyes, I realized how beautiful she really was. That face, the eyes, the mouth, the lips, the nose, the perfect cheeks, all just with the right amount of make-up. Today she was wearing a pink low-cut t-shirt, nearly the same color as her skin, blue shorts and a pair of white shoes.

Some people say that teenage boys think with a certain thing. I don't think it's true. Not all the time tough...

Discreetly placing my hands to cover my rising lower part, I continued looking at her. Finally she asked a question, probably saving me from doing something really stupid.

"Is something wrong Danny?"

Oh, she's wonderful.

"Actually... Yes. I'm kind of... In doubt with myself, I mean..." I sighed. She looked concerned at me, making me feeling slightly better, knowing that at least one person cared. Finally I found the ability to talk again.

"Did I do the right? I mean by letting him go... I honestly started the fight myself, I... Didn't give him much time to explain himself... I mean..." I lowered my head, no longer knowing how to continue. This was a mess, things was just happening too fast... A soft and careful hand on my shoulder made me look up.

Paulina's eyes met mine. Sea blue to sky blue. I smiled slightly, she responded with one of her own. The moment is one of those that feels like they take a lot more time than they does.

"You did the right. Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they? And if you hadn't started the fight, he surely would have. You know the evil, from the body you had before, is sealed inside him. You're a hero, Danny Phantom, the protector of Amity Park, and maybe even of the whole world! I've heard it's natural for heroes to doubt their motives at some point. I trust you, and everyone else in this city does too. You're the ghost boy!"

I didn't know how to answer. Her words moved me so much. Sam was wrong when she said Paulina was shallow, that girl is even deeper than I am!

Doing my best not to cry, I hugged her once more.

"Paulina," I told her, "you can come here at any time, whenever you want to. You showed me that everything is okay, and that I didn't mess as much up as I thought. I'm really happy..."

She smiled a heartwarming smile and looked me in the eyes.

"My father doesn't know I'm here, I have to go home now." She said, resting an arm on my shoulder.

I got up to say goodbye, still holding my left hand discreetly over a certain part of my anatomy, hiding it from view and saving myself from embarrassment.

However, the words got stolen from my mouth as she leaned forward and kissed me. Right on the lips.

The moment was over before I really was able to think; she leaned away again and blushed. I was probably blushing just as much. She turned around and hurried home before I could get to say anything.

Smiling slightly, I sat down in the chair, lost in deep thoughts, the bulge in my pants forgotten for now.

* * *

Paulina was OOC. I know it. I'm sorry. I'll try to find a proper excuse later...

And once again, sorry for the months of waiting.


End file.
